Cloe
Cloe '(wcześniej '''Meiling'Meiling zmieniła imię na '''Cloe ponieważ chciała odciąć się od przeszłości i żyć własnym życiem, z dala od którejkolwiek z planet rodziców, mimo, że bardzo mocno kocha matkę i nie ma do niej żalu. Nie odpowiada jej także kultura Espero.) - czarodziejka czasu i członkini grupy Enchanted. Wygląd Obecnie= Cloe to dziewczyna o bardzo jasnej cerze, ciemnych, niebieskich oczach i fioletowych włosach, które dla wygody zaplata - najczęściej w luźny warkocz. Jest to jej naturalny kolor będący mieszanką kolorów włosów matki i ojca. Ubiory czarodziejki są praktyczne i często mało dziewczęce. Nosi blado liliową bluzkę bez ramiączek oraz spodenki z dopinanymi nogawkami. Zakłada także zabudowane, toporne, niebieskawe buty - bardzo jednak wygodne i nadające się do poruszania po różnych powierzchniach. Na jej lewej ręce można dostrzec jednokolorową rękawicę bez palców, chroniącą wnętrze dłoni przed otarciami. Starała się wypracować swój własny styl ubioru, który nie przypomina ani tradycyjnych szat Espero ani futurystycznych kombinezonów Zenithu, choć z czasem zaczęła przemycać do swoich stylizacji elementy z tych dwóch kultur. |-|Jako dziecko= thumb|left|100px Naturalnie kolory oczu, skóry czy włosów nie zmieniły się u Cloe przez lata, jednak w dzieciństwie ubierała się (choć może raczej była ubierana przez matkę) zgoła inaczej. Jej włosy były zazwyczaj uczesane w dwa koczki po bokach głowy z dwoma, luźno opadającymi wokół twarzy kosmykami. Na jej twarzy brak było brwi, w ich miejsce malowano dwie, czerwone kropki - element tradycyjnego makijażu planety. Podstawowy ubiór dziewczynki stanowiła koralowa tunika ze złotymi obrzeżami i wzorem ryb, kremowe spodenki (również ze złotą tasiemką na brzegach) oraz dwukolorowe buty wiązane w kostce, pasujące do reszty stroju. Można było dostrzec także kilka dodatków - spinkę przypominającą dwie ryby, czy złożoną bransoletę na lewym nadgarstku. Jako dziecko, Cloe była bardzo żywa i ciekawska. Spędzała dużo czasu na zewnątrz, wśród innych dzieci, bawiąc się. Już wtedy ceniła dobrą rywalizację i brała udział w różnych zawodach sprawnościowych, najczęściej mając za przeciwników chłopców. Nie utożsamiała się z lalkami i zabawami w dom, wolała przeżywać przygody. Mimo to, potrafiła odnaleźć czas dla obowiązków i pobierała nauki u dobrych nauczycieli - po ojcu odziedziczyła logiczny umysł zdolny do szybkiego przyswajania wiedzy. Początkowo była bardzo posłuszna mamie, jednak wraz z dorastaniem pojawiły się problemy i kłótnie. Osobowość thumb|left|180px|Osobowość Cloe jest najbliższa wykonawcy. Najbardziej wyraźną cechą Cloe jest jej energia do działania. Powoduje ona, że czarodziejka stale angażuje się w nowe przedsięwzięcia i rzadko pozwala sobie na chwilę biernego odpoczynku - zdecydowanie preferuje ten aktywny, odpręża się wykonując swoje ulubione sporty, jednak lubi też bawić się elektroniką. Dziewczyna jest bardzo ambitna i pracowita - zadania wykonuje w terminie, prawie nigdy nie odkłada niczego na później (im ma mniej czasu, tym bardziej się stresuje, a stres powoduje, że dziewczyna nie może się skupić). Uczy się dużo i systematycznie, przyswajanie wiedzy idzie jej dość łatwo. Stara się zaliczać sprawdziany i egzaminy na jak najwyższe oceny. Cechuje ją także duża odpowiedzialność za swoje słowa i decyzje, przyjmuje na siebie wszelkie ich konsekwencje. Cloe jest potrafi być temperamentna - często zaciekle walczy o siebie i broni swoich racji. Wydaje się być bardzo silna i niezależna, jednak w dużej mierze to tylko pozory. Dziewczyna wiele przeszła i to pozwoliło jej uniewrażliwić się na niektóre problemy - dla innych są one duże, jednak dla niej stanowią błahostkę. Posiada dużą pewność siebie, jednak bardzo łatwo zranić jej uczucia. Wydaje się być otwarta i towarzyska, jednak trzyma innych na dystans. Rzadko się zwierza i jest bardzo nieufna - właśnie przez to, że boi się zranienia. Jest również uprzedzona do chłopaków ze względu na sytuację z ojcem i wszystkich ocenia przez jego pryzmat, jako bojących się odpowiedzialności i niepoważanych (choć to właśnie z nimi spędzała najwięcej czasu w dzieciństwie). Ciężko jej wybaczać i dawać drugą szansę (jest dość zaciekła w gniewie i niechęci), dlatego osoba, która ją zawiodła, musi się postarać by odzyskać zaufanie i szacunek czarodziejki. Nie obawia się trudów i przeciwności losu, bowiem liczy się z tym, że prędzej czy później pojawią się one na jej drodze. Pokonywanie ich przynosi czarodziejce pewien rodzaj satysfakcji - najczęściej potrafi z takich sytuacji wynieść cenne doświadczenie. Cechuje ją również duży praktycyzm oraz to, że zazwyczaj doskonale orientuje się w bieżącej sytuacji i znajduje najlepsze rozwiązania. Niestety łączy się z tym też jej prostolinijność, która powoduje wiele niezręcznych sytuacji towarzyskich. Dziewczyna nie do końca potrafi żartować, jej poczucie humoru również jest dość wysublimowane, przez co niektóre żarty ją żenują zamiast śmieszyć. Dziewczynie nie brakuje odwagi i szlachetności - często działa w obronie bliskich czy słabszych. Nie uchyla się przed walką, nie lubi uciekać - woli stanąć z niebezpieczeństwem twarzą w twarz i przegrać niż stchórzyć. W istocie pomaga jej w tym poczucie, że nie ma nic do stracenia. Nie potrafi skupić się na kilku czynnościach jednocześnie, nawet podczas przeglądania zdjęć nie potrafi rozdzielić uwagi pomiędzy tę czynność, a na przykład rozmowę. To wymusza na niej większą umiejętność organizacji swojego czasu. Bardzo lubi układać sobie harmonogramy i nie ma problemu z ich przestrzeganiem. Wyróżnia czas na naukę, rozrywkę i spędzanie czasu z przyjaciółmi, wszystko to ma swoją ustaloną kolejność według jej priorytetów. W żadnym wypadku nie jest opryskliwa - stara być tak miła i łagodna jak tylko może, co nie zawsze jej wychodzi. Bardzo troszczy się o innych i ich problemy stawia ponad swoimi. Stara się służyć pomocą i radą. Bardzo przywiązuje się do ludzi, których dobrze zna i spędza z nimi wiele czasu - stara się być jednak obiektywna i nie toleruje lenistwa, przez co nie lubi innych wyręczać w ich obowiązkach. Ceni też rodzinę, choć mogłoby się wydawać, że jest inaczej. W głębi serca bardzo chciałaby założyć własną i zbudować szczęśliwy dom dla gromadki dzieci. Moc Cloe częściowo kontroluje czas, a także jego poczucie u innych ludzi. Posiada także chronotronNazwa i moce tego przedmiotu to zaczerpnięcie z serii "Pingwiny z Madagaskaru" - urządzenie, dzięki któremu może cofać się do wydarzeń z przeszłości. Nie można jej zmienić (mimo prób, końcowy efekt wciąż będzie ten sam), ale można wyciągać wnioski i obserwować. Najpopularniejszą formą jej manipulacji czasem jest zmienianie jego poczucia u innych - przejawia się ono zatrzymywaniem przedmiotów/istot lub spowalnianie/przyspieszanie ich ruchów lub ruchów pojedynczych ich części. Prawdziwym trzonem mocy czarodziejki jest technomagia - jej ojciec pochodził z Zenithu i sam posiada magiczny potencjał. Dziewczyna długo rozważała, czy rozwijać tę część siebie ze względu na chęć odcięcia się od ojca, jednak uznała, że umiejętności i zaklęcia techniczne są jej niezbędne i mogą się przydać. Jak każda czarodziejka, rzuca zaklęcia obronne i ataki - te werbalne zawierają pojęcia związane z czasem i technologią. Mocne strony *'Umiejętności techniczne' - zna się nie tylko na mechanizmach zegarów. Jej umiejętności techniczne są na dość wysokim poziomie i to bez lat nauki, zazwyczaj wszystko robi na wyczucie. Zdolności te niewątpliwie odziedziczyła po swoim ojcu, przez co początkowo dość niechętnie z nich korzystała; *'Punktualność' - nigdy się nie spóźnia dzięki idealnemu wyczuciu czasu; *'Zegar słoneczny' - potrafi odczytywać godzinę z położenia słońca, jednak nie potrafi jej określić za pomocą innych punktów odniesienia (na przykład księżyca), kiedy słońca na niebie brak; *'Samodyscyplina' - wie kiedy należy i nie należy się odzywać, łatwo dostosowuje się do panujących zasad i trzyma się swoich postanowień. Stara się też kontrolować emocje i uważa, że każdy powinien trzymać je na wodzy; *'Sprawność fizyczna' - jest bardzo wysportowana, już od dzieciństwa regularnie trenowała podczas zabaw z innymi dziećmi, najczęściej chłopcami. Najlepiej czuje się we wszelkich aktywnościach związanych z nartami, choć możliwość ich wykonywania jest na Magixie ograniczona, w związku z czym musiała poszukać innych zajęć. Słabości *'Upartość i zawziętość' - jest niezwykle uparta i zawzięta co nie tylko powoduje kłótnie z bliskimi, ale także w dużej mierze utrudnia jej wybaczanie i zapominanie o wyrządzonych jej krzywdach; *'Prostolinijność' - nie do końca potrafi ubierać swoje komunikaty w piękne słowa. Przez to brak jej delikatności i rani innych, choc nie taki był jej cel. Potrafi być szczera do bólu; *'Sprawy rodzinne' - niegdyś stanowiły one dla niej temat tabu i była na ich punkcie bardzo przewrażliwiona, wraz z unormowaniem sytuacji rodzinnej poczucie to mijało; *'Wyznawanie i okazywanie uczuć' - jej otwartość to tylko pozory, w istocie dziewczyna bardzo boi się mówić o swoich uczuciach. Kieruje nią strach przed zranieniem, a także głęboko zakorzenione przekonanie o braku potrzeby wylewności. Po swoim ojcu odziedziczyła charakterystyczną dla Zenithu niezręczność w okazywaniu innym uczuć. Relacje Rodzina Sprawy rodzinne Cloe są skomplikowane. Dziewczyna bardzo kocha matkę, jednak ich relację ochłodził fakt, że czarodziejka czasu nie przywiązuje wagi swojej kultury i ojczyzny. Zmieniła imię na bardziej międzynarodowe, a także usunęła tradycyjne Esperskie elementy ze swoich stylizacji. Kobiety bardzo często się też kłócą ze względu na odmienny światopogląd. Z ojcem natomiast przez długi czas nie utrzymywała kontaktu - uważała go za nieodpowiedzialnego tchórza.Nie wie, że ojciec zostawił matkę, która nie powiedziała mu o ciąży, zaś zrobił to z powodu nacisku rodziny, która należy do szanowanej grupy zamożnych mieszkańców Zenithu i miała dla niego inne plany ożenku. Jeśli chodzi o dziadków i wujostwo, Cloe ma całkiem dobry kontakt z bratem matki i dziadkami z jej strony. Niestety, oni również są tradycjonalistami i nie mogą zrozumieć, dlaczego czarodziejka zerwała więzi z ich kulturą. Rodzina ojca nie jest wróżce znana, nie wiadomo nawet, czy wie o jej istnieniu. thumb|centre|235px|Drzewo genealogiczne zawierające znanych Cloe członków jej rodziny. Przyjaciele Cloe przyjaźni się ze swoimi współlokatorkami i tworzy z nimi grupę czarodziejek. Najlepiej dogaduje się z Evangelyn, która odznacza się największą empatią i cierpliwością z całej grupy, choć dziewczyny mają zgoła odmienne temperamenty. Miłość Póki co, Cloe nie posiada i nie szuka partnera. Jest nieufna w stosunku do mężczyzn i przypisuje im głównie złe cechy. Wrogowie Czarownice, a szczególnie Luna i jej świta. Przez długi czas uważała za wroga także swojego ojca, którego obwiniała za większość niepowodzeń w jej życiu. Enchanted right|177px Enchanted - to grupa, której liderką i swoistym spoiwem jest Aquena. W jej skład wchodzą także Ravery, Ventia, Evangelyn i Cloe. Członkinie wiążą ze sobą więzy przyjaźni oraz wspólne cele - ukończenie Alfei, stanie się Wróżkami Strażniczkami, a także ostateczne pokonanie PrzeklętychLuna, Sheloba, Fortis.. Zwierzak thumb|left|153px Zegarmistrz to biały, niebieskooki zajączek. Dziewczyna adoptowała go ze sklepu "Pokochaj pluszaka". Został ożywiony w ten sam sposób, co pozostałe pluszaki. Lubi rozrabiać. Żadna roślina się przed nim nie ukryje - dlatego trzeba dobrze chronić swoje kwiaty. Mimo wszystko Cloe kocha go ponad wszystko i nie żałuje decyzji o adopcji. Już dawno wybiła sobie z głowy pomysły o stylizowaniu go - jak przystało na samca, nie lubi ubranek ani dodatków. Odpowiada mu tylko własne, białe i mięciutkie futerko. Zegarmistrz to towarzyskie zwierzątko. Bardzo tęskni za swoją właścicielką w trakcie roku szkolnego. Zajączek zostaje wówczas na Espero, gdzie jest bezpieczniej i gdzie ludzie mają czas się nim zajmować. Pochodzenie thumb|250pxCloe urodziła się na planecie Espero. Jest to najjaśniejsza i najcichsza planeta w Magicznym Wymiarze. Swego czasu odwiedził ją także Valtor, aby posiąść jej magiczną energię na własny użytek. Planeta, podobnie jak Melodia, wzorowana jest na krajach azjatyckich. Ta wydaje się oparta na kulturze Chin. thumb|250px Zenith - planeta słynąca z niebywałego rozwoju technologi, którą odnaleźć można w każdej dziedzinie życia mieszkańców - nawet w modzie, gdzie dominują futurystyczne stroje. Pełni ona tam największą rolę ze wszystkich planet magicznego wymiaru i jest też najlepiej wykorzystywana. Zenith wydaje się w tej kwestii wyjątkowy, ponieważ na pozostałych planetach raczej niewiele korzysta się z technologii, a w niektórych miejscach wręcz ją odrzuca. Szkoła thumb Szkoła Czarodziejek Alfea to placówka, do której uczęszczają młode dziewczyny obdarzone zdolnościami magicznymi. Studentki poznają tutaj podstawy magii i uczą się korzystania z niej. Chociaż w placówce funkcjonują oceny i egzaminy, które trzeba co jakiś czas zaliczać, to najważniejszym sprawdzianem osiągnięć edukacyjnych młodej czarodziejki jest zdobywanie kolejnych poziomów magii. Aby otrzymać promocję do drugiej klasy, wróżka musi obudzić w sobie moce i dokonać podstawowej transformacji. Aby znaleźć się w trzeciej klasie, należy uzyskać stopień charmixu. Jeśli uczennica na trzecim roku zdobędzie enchantix, wówczas kończy szkołę i otrzymuje tytuł wróżki strażniczki swojej planety - wydaje się być to sytuacją wyjątkową, bowiem cykl nauczania w Alfei powinien trwać 5 lat.S01E02Jest to informacja z cytatu Gryzeldy, być może twórcy postanowili nieco skrócić ten czas by dać sobie możliwość na tworzenie serii w nieco innych lokacjach i bez ograniczeń, bo ich uczęszczanie do szkoły wiąże się z obowiązkami (dziewczęta opuszczając szkołę zazwyczaj robiły to bez zezwolenia i były za to karane). Być może zdobycie enchantixu (który jest ostateczną formą i świadczy o dojrzałości czarodziejki) sprawia, że nie jest ona w stanie nauczyć się w Alfei już niczego i może zacząć dorosłe życie, mając na sobie ciężar odpowiedzialności nie tylko za siebie, ale i swoją planetę Studentki mieszkają w internacie, a program nauczania przewiduje na pierwszym roku takie zajęcia jak: lekcje transformacji (z profesorem Wizgizem), lekcje eliksirów (z profesorem Palladium), egzaminy w komorze symulacyjnej (ponownie z profesorem Palladium), lekcje historii magii (nauczyciel nieznany, później profesor Daphne), etykieta i wierszowane zaklęcia(profesor DuFour)Widzimy ją w drugim odcinku pierwszego sezonu, jednak nie mamy okazji zobaczyć jej zajęć w serialu - jest ona jednak obecna w komiksachDosłownie są to poetyckie zaklęcia, jednak prawdopodobnie chodzi o zaklęcia mające formuły wierszowane, które się rymują.Więcej o profesor DuFour można przeczytać tu.. Na drugim roku pojawiają się trzy dodatkowe przedmioty: magiofilozofia (z profesorem Avalonem), lekcje obrony (z profesor Gryzeldą), zajęcia z magii konwergencyjnej (z panią dyrektor Faragondą). Serial nie przedstawił nam żadnych nowych przedmiotów na trzecim roku - prawdopodobnie dziewczęta uczą się tych samych, jednak najważniejszy dla nich jest ostateczny egzamin - wyżej wspomniane zdobycie enchantixu. Kwestionariusz *'Data urodzenia:' 19 maja *'Magiczny znak zodiaku: '''Elf *'Przyjaciele:' Revery, Ventia, Evangelyn, Aquena *'Najlepsza przyjaciółka:' Evangelyn. *'Pixie:' Lapidi. *'Ulubione zwierzę:' królik. *'Ulubione jedzenie: wszystko co marchewkowe. *'''Hobby: sporty, śpiew i majsterkowanie. *'Ulubiony przedmiot: '''zajęcia z samoobrony z Gryzeldą. *'Ulubiony kolor:' liliowy. *'Ulubiona muzyka:' R&B. *'Ulubiony film:' Powrót do Czarprzeszłości. *'Ulubiony rodzaj książek:' książki sci-fi. *'Nie''' znosi: tchórzostwa, niedomówień. *'Moje ulubione zaklęcie:' chronotroniczny szok! Transformacje Podstawowa= thumb W tej transformacji Cloe posiada strój jednoczęściowy z krótkimi spodenkami i bardzo wysokie kozaki - wszystko w odcieniu bladego fioletu/niebieskiego. Na ramionach ma coś na kształt rękawiczek - stylizacja zakrywa znaczną większość ciała czarodziejki. Dla dopełnienia we włosach znajduje się mini ozdoba - fryzura pozostaje bez zmian w stosunku do kompletu codziennego. Niektóre elementy połyskują niczym posypane brokatem - wszystkie pasują do siebie kolorystycznie. Zaklęcia: bariera chronologiczna, szok czasoprzestrzenny, strumień elektryczności. |-|Charmix= thumb Fryzura i strój czarodziejki pozostają bez zmian - pojawiają się w nim jedynie dwa małe dodatki. Jednym z nich jest okrągła broszka z ciemnym kamieniem szlachetnym, a drugim torebka pokryta wzorami, kolorystycznie pasująca do całości, zamocowana na krótkim pasku obwiązanym wokół bioder dziewczyny. Swój charmix otrzymała, kiedy postanowiła naprawić relacje ze swoim ojcem. Zaklęcia: tarcza nietykalności, atak chronometryczny. |-|Enchantix= thumb|left thumb|right W tej transformacjiJako osoba, która nie identyfikuje się z żadnym światem, miała trudności z jej zdobyciem czarodziejka posiada kostium jednoczęściowy w bardzo bladym kolorze - pomiędzy fioletem, a niebieskim. Na wierzchu znajduje się zwiewny materiał o barwie granatowej, bardzo intensywnej. Trzyma się on dzięki jasnemu, szaremu, wymyślnemu paskowi. Na nim umieszczona jest także butelka z magicznym pyłkiem - okrągła, granatowa z fioletowymi kryształkami przymocowanymi do obręczy za nią. Takie same kamienie widnieją na granatowych rzemykach oplatających stopy czarodziejki. Dodatkowo na jej rękach znajdują się blade, błyszczące rękawiczki sięgające ponad łokieć. Skrzydła Cloe przypominają motyle i kolorystycznie współgrają z całością - dominują w nich granat, niebieski i fiolet wpadający w róż. Zaklęcia: oś czasu (atak w postaci strzały), tarcza zegara, bariera cyfrowa, elektroniczny wstrząs. Ciekawostki thumb|right|135px *Nigdy się nie spóźnia; *Ma słabość do storczyków i jest wrażliwa na piękno natury, chociaż się do tego nie przyznaje (jest to jej wspólny mianownik z Evangelyn); *Ulubiony sport zimowy Cloe to jazda na snowboardzie, jednak jego wykonywanie jest utrudnione, gdyż w Magixie nie pada śnieg; *Innymi ulubionymi sportami czarodziejki są tenis i badminton; *Cloe bardzo nie lubi grać w golfa, jednak nie lubi także tenisa stołowego - oba te zajęcia uważa za mało emocjonujące i wręcz frustrujące; *Choć jej ulubionym gatunkiem muzycznym jest R&B, najbardziej liczy się dla niej tekst piosenki. Słucha wszystkiego z czym się utożsamiaTak jak autorka.; *Swoją rodzinną planetę Espero uważała kiedyś za zacofaną i zbyt konserwatywną, po jakimś czasie zaczęła doceniać jej urok; *W stroju imprezowym ma na sobie kilka ozdób, które są jednocześnie przenośnym zestawem gadżetów elektronicznych; *Koncepcja jej włosów zmieniała się 3 razy - najpierw była blondynką (jednak autorka uznała, że zbyt wiele jej postaci ma ten kolor włosów), potem fryzura miała kolor miedziany (lub rdzawy, z jakiegoś powodu kojarzący się autorce z zegarami), a teraz - i zapewne ostatecznie - czupryna czarodziejki jest fioletowa (ze względu na kolor włosów ludzi z Espero). Zmiany te wiązały się też poniekąd ze zmianami w jej osobowości (tak jak wiele postaci autorki było blondynkami, tak wiele było szarymi myszkami); *Kolor zmieniały także jej oczy - początkowo złote, a obecnie granatowe; *Więcej o typie osobowości Cloe można przeczytać tuJedna rzecz się nie zgadza - Cloe nie jest przywiązana do tradycji; *Moce Cloe były inspirowane grą "Life is strange"Imię również pochodzi z tej gry - miała tak na imię przyjaciółka głównej bohaterki, która w czasie powstawania postaci cieszyła się dużą popularnością; *Tak samo, jak jej imię - zazwyczaj zapisuje się je Chloe, jednak autorka popełniła błąd w jego pisowni i tak już zostało, być może z jej lenistwa i konieczności przejrzenia sporej ilości tekstu w celu wyłapania wszystkich literówek. Na potrzeby tego powstała historia, jakoby czarodziejka zapisała je źle przy jego zmianie, jednak taka wersja jest wyjątkowa i dziewczyna bardzo się z nią utożsamia. Odmiana imienia #mianownik (kto? co?) - Cloe #dopełniacz (kogo? czego?) - Cloe #celownik (komu? czemu?) - Cloe #biernik (kogo? co?) - Cloe #narzędnik ((z) kim? (z) czym?) - Cloe #miejscownik (o kim? o czym?) - Cloe #wołacz (o!) - Cloe! Galeria Codzienne= Cloe-by-halszka454.png|Codzienny (stara wersja) Cloe-codzienny-nowy.png|Nowa wersja Cloe-child-halszka454.png|Jako dziecko Cloe-pidżama-halszka454.png|Pidżama |-|Okazjonalne= Cloe-balpodarunkow2-halszka454.png|Bal podarunków Cloe-dzień-podarunków-halszka454.png|Bal podarunków (stary) Cloe-wyprawa-na-hydros-halszka454.png|Wyprawa na Hydros Cloe-ćwiczenia-w-terenie-halszka454.png|Ćwiczenia w terenie Cloe-imprezowy-halszka454.png|Imprezowy Cloe-zimowe-zabawy-halszka454.png|Strój zimowo-snowboardowy |-|Podstawowa= Cloe-magia-winx-bez-tla-v2-halszka454.png|Transformacja podstawowa - sylwetka Cloe-magia-winx-tlo-v2-halszka454.png|Magia Winx z tłem |-|Charmix= Cloe-charmix-bez-tla-v2-halszka454.png|Charmix bez tła Cloe-charmix-tlo-v2-halszka454.png|Charmix z tłem |-|Enchantix i magiczny pył= Cloe-enchantix-v-3-halszka454.png|Enchantix (redraw) Cloe-enchantix-tło-v-3-halszka454.jpg|Enchantix z tłem (redraw) Cloe-magiczny-pyłek-v2-halszka454.png|Magiczny pyłek - bez tła Cloe-magiczny-pyłek-z-tłem-v2-halszka454.png|Magiczny pyłek z tłem Cloe-enchantix-z-tłem-v2-halszka454.png|Enchantix z tłem (przed poprawkami) Enchantix-Cloe-bez-tla-v2-halszka454.png|Enchantix (przed poprawkami) |-|Inne= Cloe-genealogia.png|Drzewo genealogiczne Lapidi.png|Pixie Cloe-symbol-halszka454.png|Symbol czarodziejki Przypisy Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Czarodziejki Kategoria:Espero Kategoria:Zenith Kategoria:Halszka454